Ciak Halimun
by Vreezie
Summary: Tobio terbangun di saat yang salah, mungkin.


**Haikyu** **© Furudate Haruichi**

 _BL, AU(?), slice of life. Jangan berharap scene nganu, oke? Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tobio membuka matanya; setengah lengket, kemudian mengusap kepala. Ada sedikit benjolan di sebelah kiri, mungkin terbentur sudut terali ranjang yang walaupun putih, tapi ternyata terbuat dari besi.

Kelambu, juga juntaian kain tipis tembus pandang di sisi jendela, terlihat lebih menyebalkan pagi itu. Tobio merasakan tiap bagian tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut. Pegal dan nyeri.

Oh, benar, mereka bertiga. Tadi malam.

Mata kuyunya melirik ke kanan sedikit untuk kemudian menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengambil pilihan untuk pura-pura tidur.

Mereka, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi, berciuman lagi. Entah merasa kurang atau Oikawa yang mulai miring kepalanya. Pakaian mereka belum benar dan Tobio merasa paginya sudah rusak. Oh, tolonglah.

Iwaizumi yang lebih dulu sadar, mendorong Oikawa menjauh. Barangkali termasuk antisipasi agar lidahnya tidak bertindak terlalu jauh. Laki-laki itu tak kenal batas antara.

"Cukup Oikawa."

Sudut bibir Iwaizumi diusap. Oikawa tidak terbanting atau terjengkang ke belakang. Alih-alih malah memberenggut dan kembali memeluk sosok berambut gelap di hadapannya. Dangan kepala yang bersandar di perut Iwaizumi, ia menoleh ke arah Tobio dan berkata, "Sudah bangun, Tobio _-chan._ Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yang paling muda menjawab dengan rona-rona di pipi.

Oikawa terkekeh geli dibuatnya. "Tadi malam hebat sekali."

Iwaizumi memukul kepalanya dengan majalah di atas nakas. "Jaga bicaramu."

"Sakit, Iwa- _chan_ ," suara Oikawa melejit. Lalu perhatian itu berubah arah ke Tobio. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tobio- _chan,_ mau bergabung?"

Pelukan Oikawa pada perut itu semakin mengerat dan Tobio paham maksudnya.

Iwaizumi memukulnya kembali selagi Tobio menggeleng seram—memilih berbalik kemudian dan menarik selimut abu-abu hingga dagu. Pergulatan pagi terdengar tidak baik untuk mentalnya. Jendela itu, beberapa langkah di depan, mungkin beranggapan demikian pula. Ada semilir angin yang menerobos dari cela bingkai kayu yang tidak rapat. Udara pagi memanggilnya untuk sekedar berlari kecil di pinggir kolam.

Menggoda tapi ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Tobio sadar tenaganya telah habis. Mungkin berbaring seharian juga bukan masalah. Tidak ada kuliah hari ini.

Tempat tidur besar yang mereka tempati berderit-derit. Tobio memejamkan mata dan berharap akan jatuh tertidur. Semenit berlalu, ia mencoba menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak ada suara tautan bibir lagi. Rumah Oikawa hening seolah ada orang yang tiba-tiba menekan tombol _off_. Namun kemudian, selimut bergerak-gerak dan ada tubuh yang perlahan menempel di punggungnya. Dengan baju yang belum terpasang, Tobio sontak bergidik.

"Hei, Kageyama. Ayo bergabung," Iwaizumi berkata tepat di telinganya.

Cuping Tobio merah. Ia sama gugupnya dengan ayam jantan yang sedang kasmaran.

Iwaizumi mungkin telah mabuk cinta sampai udara pagi gagal jadi penyegar. Tobio harus bagaimana? Ia tak pernah bisa menolaknya, laki-laki itu terlalu baik jika yang dijadikan pembanding Oikawa. Ah, tidak, Iwaizui Hajime memang selalu baik padanya bahkan ketika mereka hanya berdua.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk berbalik, menemukan Iwaizumi tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

 _Aduh nervous._

Rasanya seperti terhipnotis. Mata Iwaizumi menyuguhkan sesuatu yang dalam. Dasar samudra ada di sana.

Ketika Tobio merasa tangan laki-laki itu menyusup ke pinggangganya dan bertaut di belakang, ia melupakan dasar laut, kemudian memberanikan diri bercakap, "Aku ingin tidur, Iwaizumi- _san_."

Iwaizumi memegang tengkuk Tobio, menariknya makin dekat hingga tak ada batas antara kedua hidung mereka. Ujung-ujung jari naik turun dari pangkal leher hingga ke pinggul. Tobio berusaha meraih tapi tak bisa, hanya mampu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Iwaizumi _-san_!"

"Kau lelah? Maafkan aku," ucap Iwaizumi, gerak tangannya berhenti.

Tak diragukan lagi, yang tengah memeluknya ini memang _setengah pikiran melayang._

"Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?" Tobio mencoba mendorong namun gagal.

"Apa? Kau minta ciuman?" Iwaizumi menoleh ke belakang, melempar tatapan penuh tanya ke laki-laki yang duduk dengan tangan bersedekap di lutut. Oikawa sedang mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. "Boleh Oikawa?"

Tobio ingin tersedak. Sebelum Oikawa sempat menanggapi, Iwaizumi kembali memandang Tobio dan mengambil bibirnya. Suara-suara itu terdengar lagi. Oikawa sudah tak karuan ekspresinya.

"Oi! Stop! Kenapa kalian malah bermesraan?!"

Iwaizumi tersenyum sedikit saat melepaskan panggutannya. Sudut mata laki-laki itu berkedut aneh—sepertinya ingin berkedip namun tak bisa. Alih-alih, Tobio hanya ditatap datar.

Ah! Tobio paham.

 _Mari beri sedikit pelajaran pada Bakatooru._

"Tutup matamu," lirih Iwaizumi.

Tobio menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memejam. Ia tak masalah kalau berakhir menikmati. Lagipula ciuman Iwaizumi pun tak buruk.

Tobio berjengit. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

"Hei, hei, kalian tak berniat melupakanku, 'kan?"

Tak ada yang ingin membalas. Mata Tobio sudah lengket kembali, enggan membuka. Dan di sisi lain, bisa mempermainkan Oikawa adalah hal langka.

Tangan Iwaizumi naik, berhenti di kedua pipinya. Suara-suara itu semakin keras. Lalu ketika mereka mulai lupa dunia, Oikawa benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia menuruni tempat tidur dengan tubuh menyentak-nyentak.

"Sudah! Aku benci kalian berdua!"

* * *

 _Dan pagi rusak Tobio berubah dengan bantingan pintu, tubrukan mangkuk keramik dari dapur, dan suara dari jendela-jendela yang dibuka paksa. Ia dan Iwaizumi tenggelam dalam tawa rendah._

 **END**

* * *

 _AN : Sebenarnya bingung ini termasuk T atau M, tapi cari aman saja, entahlah. Jangan ditanya kenapa pakai Tobio sedang yang lain Oikawa dan Iwaizumi, suka aja hehehe. Terima kasih udah baca ~~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/23.05.2017]**


End file.
